


Roxas lifts Vanitas' chin up with his sword

by amamatsuwu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamatsuwu/pseuds/amamatsuwu
Summary: pls add this in the game
Relationships: Roxas/Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Roxas lifts Vanitas' chin up with his sword

roxas walked closer to vanitas 

it looks like he has finally stopped trying to beat him or whatever

he summons oathkeeper (which is now a scythe bcs scythes r cool)

he lifts vanitas' chin up w the tip of his scythe so they can make eye contact

"the only way ull die is by my hands" he says


End file.
